A Turn to the Right
by Mary Kroll
Summary: A stand-alone sequel to "Last one to Leave, Turn out the Lights." NC-17, like, from the word GO.


The physical body of Simon Tam lay prone on his utilitarian bed, but his mind was in a fantastic place.

The mattress was wide and as soft and warm as the body stretched out against his. Kaylee covered Simon's face, chin and neck in little kisses as he stroked a hand down her side and hip. So euphoric was he in that moment that he did not mind when his hand bumped into the larger, more calloused hand that stroked up Kaylee's thigh. He did not even care that Jayne was there. In fact, the presence of another man – of that man, specifically – had Simon quite enthralled. Kaylee moaned softly, bringing Simon back to the delectable task at hand. He gazed down as she hooked one leg over his. Jayne's fingertips gently parted the pink, swollen petals of Kaylee's lotus blossom and stroked along the glistening skin. Kaylee twitched against Simon as Jayne's unexpectedly adept fingers found her sensitive pearl. Simon's entire being resonated with desire as he bowed his head to suck hungrily at Kaylee's nipples. She writhed almost frenziedly between them as Jayne slipped one, then two thick fingers inside her willing body.

Kaylee's leg slid higher until her knee was at Simon's waist. He licked a trickle of sweat from in front of her ear as Jayne locked his eyes with a stare. Jayne did not so much as blink as he repositioned himself slightly and entered Kaylee. He looked at Simon intensely until he was flush inside Kaylee, and only then did he allow the pleasure of her tight, slick core to wash over him and his eyes rolled up and closed. Simon was panting nearly as hard as Kaylee as Jayne thrust slowly, long thrusts that nearly unseated him each time. Kaylee bit her lip to restrain a disappointed noise when he pulled out after only a moment.

It was Simon's turn to jump with surprise as strong, musk-moistened fingers took hold of his manhood. Though he froze involuntarily, he did not recoil. Simon thrust tentatively into the touch that became a firm grasp. The sensitive head of his cock brushed against Kaylee's pearl with each stroke of Jayne's hand. Kaylee's breath caught in her throat audibly as she looked from Simon's pleasure-flushed face to the source of that pleasure. As for Simon, it was all he could do to keep breathing in the wake of each expertly executed, gently squeezing stroke. Suddenly, it stopped, and Simon looked at Jayne. Those green eyes held a power that could make Simon shiver and a sincerity that would soothe him.

The strong hand that was not his changed its hold and guided Simon's hardness to the radiating heat of Kaylee's flower. Jayne's hand slid in tandem with Simon's earnest motion, trailing the ample prefatory moisture back to her tawny rosette, which his teased with a fingertip. Simon did not know how to react to the vague feeling of Jayne's finger probing inside Kaylee's other entrance. Kaylee, on the other hand, suffering no such confusion, groaned against Simon's deep kiss. The finger withdrew. From under passion-heavy lids, Simon saw Kaylee's eyes fly wide as Jayne began to enter her slowly. Her eyelids fluttered down as he paused, then pressed himself in with one careful, fluid motion. Jayne grunted softly through his nose at the tightness and warmth. Belatedly, he began to rock his hips slowly.

Simon was astounded, as well as extremely aroused. With each thrust of Jayne's, he could feel the other man's cock sliding along his, separated only by a thin wall of silken flesh. They moved counter to each other. Kaylee began to moan with each labored breath, one hand clutching Simon's shoulder fiercely, the one hand clawing into Jayne's hip.

The dream was so vivid and tactile that Simon could hardly orient himself when his eyes creaked open. Imbued with a mind of their own, his hips were flexing, grinding his aching, weeping erection against the well-worn fabric of his sleep pants. Simon had never really masturbated before, not enough to reach the inherent end. He had touched himself on a few occasions, but he would blush and go all over ashamed and embarrassed. Now, furious blush notwithstanding, Simon stroked himself with a desperate ruthlessness. 'Tienna, let me come, please just let me come.' In his mind, he raised the image of Kaylee's warm, apricot-soft skin against his body, Jayne's inelegant hand wrapped around his hard flesh, the extraordinary sensation of sharing her body. Repeatedly and relentlessly, however, his thoughts returned to Jayne, to the adept hand touching him, the intensity of Jayne's stare, the sensation of his cock sliding along Simon's. He could not understand the urge that was building in the pit of his stomach, but he wanted to feel Jayne's hard cock sliding inside him the same way it had inside Kaylee in his dream.

The more he fantasized, the more aroused he became and the more his body demanded. This had to be done right. Simon pushed his pants down past his hips and sat up on the head of his bed. Closing his eyes against the lonely reality, Simon allowed his somewhat blood-deprived brain to conjure the image of Jayne – leaning up against the wall nonchalantly, ratty t-shirt pulled up slightly, flashing a glimpse of his flat, furred stomach, pants hanging low on his hips and open to reveal a glorious arcing hard-on, already rubescent. Simon drew a hard breath through his nose as the specter began to languidly skim one large hand along its hardness, never taking its eyes from Simon. Simon stroked himself that much faster for watching Jayne and for imagining Jayne watching him. He began to rub the muscular plane of his chest with his free hand, pausing to tweak a nipple, and down his flat stomach to cup his balls. "Yeah, that's it, Doc," came Jayne's smoky voice in Simon's mind, "show me how you want me." Timidly, lower lip caught between his teeth, Simon reached lower and probed his opening with one fingertip. The strange urge only intensified as he pressed the tip in. The pleasure began to move the chimerical Jayne as his smug expression gradually dissolved into that of a man nearing climax. His apparitional hand gathered speed and his even breaths became pants that issued soft, desperate noises.

A hot flush washed up Simon's body and he knew that he was close. Almost. Faster. Al…most. The muscles of his legs, ass, and abdomen tightened suddenly and harshly as his pleasure crested and his orgasm drove a loud groan out of him despite his reticence. Simon's cock pulsed in his hand as his viscous, white seed spurted out and rolled over his knuckles. Eyebrows knitted and mouth hanging open in a look more semblant of confusion than lust, he watched himself come. His skin tingled with it. He felt all at once dirty and very gratified.

The steel floor chilled Simon's bare feet as he prowled the ship. For the middle of the night, he suddenly had a surplus of energy needing to be expended. His meanderings drew him to the cargo bay, which was dark except for one shoulder-high utility light on the port side - Jayne's "gym". And there, naturally, was Jayne, thoroughly engrossed in the repetitive task of raising and lowering his weighted bar. Simon had considered the possibility of encountering another insomnia-afflicted crew member, but had hoped it would be any one of seven other possible people. But it was Jayne. Jayne, panting, straining and fairly glistening under a sheen of clean sweat.

It is difficult to know the best way to announce one's presence, so Simon choose the classic blurt method. "Are you in the habit of lifting weights at six bells?"

Barking out a startled yelp, Jayne nearly dropped 135 lbs directly onto his throat. By virtue of a brief spurt of adrenaline, the weight bar shot up into the air and clanged down into its rest. "Wang ba dan de biao zi! What in blazes you doin' sneaking up like that?" He growled as he stood sharply and swallowed the distance to where Simon stood.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Ya ain't scared me," Jayne said in meanness with a swath of manly defensiveness, "just startled me. Man can get into a meditative state when he's working out."

"Oh." Silence. Jayne's solid stare. "You want a spot?"

Jayne just looked Simon over and snorted derisively. "Naw. Reckon I was about done anyway." Casually, he paced back to the bench and toweled the sweat from his arms and bare chest haphazardly. "Whatchyou doin' up? Sissy on her pre-dawn bat-shit-crazy constitutional?"

The roughish smirk on Jayne's lips didn't rile Simon. "No, she's sleeping actually, but thanks for asking."

Silence.

"Wanna heavybag?"

Simon blinked. An offer of any kind from Jayne was almost unprecedented, but something so … friendly? "That's boxing, right?"

"No, it's horse racing- yes it's boxing."

"Jayne," Simon smiled and said blandly, "I know that."

"Yeah, well, I ain't figured you knew from sports. Your folks probably think they's unseemly and not dignified."

"Not necessarily."

"Oh yeah?'

Simon shrugged. "Fencing."

"Fencing." By a most incautious accident, Jayne almost looked impressed. Openly, Jayne ran his eyes up and down Simon's body, gauging the musculature and agility of the body covered by cotton pants and a second-hand tshirt. "Wanna wrestle?" To this question, Simon raise his eyebrows and his mouth quirked in an odd grin. "What?" Jayne asked, ready to be annoyed as hell.

"I'm just surprised to hear you pronounce "wrestle" correctly."

"You thought I was gonna say 'rasslin'.' Rasslin's different. We can go that way, if you want, but I can't promise you'd still be so pretty when its over." Jayne smiled his roguish smile and dragged a foam mat out of the corner to flop down on Simon's bare toes, were he not quick and wary enough to inch out of the way. "You ever done it before?"

"Sort of, once, a long time ago. I was getting ready for practice when I heard a clavicle snap from across the gym. That was it, I was out of there."

"I'll try to be gentle," Jayne said in a voice that was mischievous and slanderous all at the same time. He spread his stance and lowered his upper body. Simon followed suit. "All right, square yourself up, put your strong leg back." Already they were beginning to rock from foot to foot, swaying like sauntering lions.

"Which is my strong leg?" .

"I don't know, I guess we'll figure that out." Jayne began to reach for Simon, pawing, feigning grabs. "All right, the key is to grab the other fella's waist, pull him on top of you, then spin him around at the last second so you can pin him. Ready?"

Before Simon could answer - or even decide - Jayne grabbed him by the back of the neck and slung him forward onto the mat. In the split second it took Simon to flip to his back to defend himself, Jayne was on top of him, one arm hooked under Simon's leg, and he was pinned.

"You grabbed my neck." Simon grunted out with the air that hadn't been forced out by Jayne's shoulder on his chest. "You didn't say anything about grabbing necks."

Jayne levered himself up. "This is gonna be a real long match if'n I have to tell you everything."

Reaching his hands to the mat above his shoulders, Simon kicked up his legs and whipped up to his feet. He managed to suppress a self-aggrandizing smirk at Jayne's raised eyebrow. "I think I understand now. Let's do it again, maybe a little slower."

"Whatever you say, Doc." They squared up again, crouched and ready to spring. Simon swatted Jayne's hands off as he tried to get a grip on Simon's shoulders. Simon grabbed Jayne's shoulder with one hand and his elbow with the other - "elbow lock", it was starting to come back to him now. Unfortunately, the instant spent recalling the name of the move gave Jayne enough time to duck out of it, brace Simon up on one shoulder, and toss him pigu-over-tea kettle onto the mat. Jayne lunged for the pin, expecting Simon to have no wind in him, but Simon rolled out of his path and scrambled to his feet. His shirt now seeming to be a loose hanging liability, Simon stripped it off over his head - though he risked taking his eyes from Jayne to do so - and threw it away. "You ready to get down 'n' dirty?"

"Let's go, ape man." All at once they were titans locked in epic battle and two good ol' boys havin' it out on the floor. Now Simon dove for his opponent, and Jayne for his, but Simon side-stepped and forced Jayne's shoulders downward, till he landed on hands and knees. Locking one arm around Jayne's ribs, Simon grabbed his nearest wrist with the other hand. There was something fantastically visceral about panting and sweating and grappling with a body that was doing the same. "You don't have to let me win," Simon teased.

In answer, Jayne threw his body backwards into Simon, knocking him to the side. Simon squirmed and fought to get into a defensible position, but Jayne's weight on him was tremendous. They were all arms and legs and skin and it took a moment, but Jayne had him pinned again. Simon almost gasped aloud in alarm and surprise to feel a firmness where Jayne's groin pressed against his hip. "Okay, let me up!"

Chuckling, Jayne released him and they climbed to their feet and faced off again. Neither man would make a move. Each moved as though to grab the other but they only inched closer together in their stalemate. Their eyes locked. Without warning or explanation, there was suddenly a hunger in Simon as savage, as severe as any he had ever known. Before he could hope to stop himself, he had taken Jayne's face in his hands and married their mouths in a desperate kiss. Jayne kissed him in return and Simon thought his knees might fail him altogether and drop them both unceremoniously to the floor in a heap. The kiss dissolved on its own, leaving both men panting against each other's slack-open mouths.

Jayne slapped Simon's face. Not so much a slap to hurt, since it had no real force behind it, but just a little something to get his attention. Simon stared, wide-eyed and solidly afraid of the myriad possible repercussions of his impulsiveness. "Hey," Jayne said bluntly, "I didn't say you could kiss me on the mouth." Simon stood dumbfounded and Jayne smirked rather evilly. This time it was Jayne who grabbed Simon with strong hands around the back of his neck and thrust his tongue into Simon's mouth as their lips mashed together. Simon let Jayne maraud his mouth as he pawed ineffectually at the larger man's frame, like a climber desperate for purchase as he feels himself begin to fall. Jayne broke the kiss and gave Simon's neck a mild shake with one hand, as one might do to a mischievous pup, to clear the dazed look from his eyes. "What did you come here looking for?"

"I don't know," Simon couldn't open his eyes. His body was so close to Jayne's and it assailed his senses - Jayne's steady, deep breaths, the heat radiating from his skin, the clean-sweat smell of his unique scent.

"What did you come here for?" Jayne's voice was low and quiet. There was no veil of subterfuge or ridicule, only a purity of purpose.

Simon swallowed. "You." He opened his eyes and the intensity of Jayne's stare made his heart race like a panic. "I was having a dream … about you-" The ability to speak nearly left Simon altogether as Jayne closed the last tiny measure of space between them and a sizeable hardness pressed against his own pulsing erection. "I had a dream about you and I wanted…" Simon stammered out as fast as he could but he still could not reach the end of his explanation. He could not even reconcile with himself why he had gone to the cargo bay hoping Jayne would be there and what exactly he wanted.

Jayne blocked him attempts anyway, kissing Simon again deeply and hard. He ground against Simon and was gratified by the way Simon ground back. There were two aching cocks in the room and only one logical course of action. "Okay."

"Where, though? We can't use my bunk. I can't risk waking River-"

"Or the Shepherd. And we'd have to pass every-damn-body else to get to mine." Jayne released Simon and looked thoughtful and contemplative for a moment. "I got just the place." Two strides ate up the distance to the lockers behind the ad hoc gym area. Muscles flexing, Jayne moved the lockers so that they were angled slightly away from the wall, lifting them in an attempt to minimize the echoing grind of metal against metal. "C'mere." Simon moved to stand next to him, craning his neck. Theretofore unseen was a low alcove, close in size to the captain's favorite smuggling hold. "Don't know that Mal even knows about this one. Found it one day when I saw fit to knock them lockers over." Jayne swatted Simon's rear soundly, "Let's go then."

Lust battled with Trepidation for control of Simon and Lust won easily. He crouched down and crawled cautiously inside. The space was high enough that he did not bump his head, but only by a tiny span, and about twice as long as it was wide. The floor was lined with a pliant rubber mat like the one they had wrestled on. 'Why does he already-' Before Simon could finish his mental query, his left buttock smarted from a firm pinch.

"Lay down already."

Simon laid down and turned on his side, backing against the wall to make room for Jayne, who crawler in and laid down heavily on his side. There was a little space between them and the time needed to hide themselves had brought an awkwardness into the situation. Simon was lost enough already, let alone having to start all over. As it would turn out, he did not have to.

Jayne reached across and cupped Simon's groin, pressing slightly and rubbing slowly forward and back. Simon's eyes rolled up as his lids fluttered down and he focused on the sweet, desperate pleasure that was spreading outwards through his body. A rough hand closed over his and drew it forward to rest on the strained zipper of Jayne's pants. He copied Jayne, stroking him in return the same way. There was something alluring about the way Jayne licked his lips and let his mouth hang barely open. Simon worked himself forward and slid his tongue between those lips. Jayne responded with ardor, releasing Simon's bulge and wrapping his powerful arms around Simon's back. Simon brought one leg up over Jayne's even as Jayne moved to slide his leg between Simon's. Their bodies were joined at the mouth and were pressed tightly together at their strong chests, flat stomachs, and anxious loins.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want you to…" Simon's mouth refuse to form words from the lurid desired that his brain could barely reconcile. His eyes pleaded for understanding as he swallowed and tried to start again.

Almost sagely, Jayne nodded. "Lemme get something from my gear." Jayne negotiated his way out of the narrow space. He was gone only a moment before crawling back in with a small plastic bottle tucked in his waistband. Simon pulled it out and smirked.

"You have lotion?"

"For after my shower. Man's gotta take care of hisself." Jayne dropped back down onto side, facing a now incredulous Simon. "What? I've got ashy elbows." Simon began chuckling even as he struggled not to smile. "You laughin' at me?"

"No, I'm just laughing."

"Look, you really wanna do this? Cuz this'll be your last chance to say 'no'."

Serious now, Simon nodded.

"Good. I'll just lead this dance, if it's all the same to you."

Simon's brain sorted through all the possible implications of that statement until Jayne slid his hand inside Simon's pants and squeezed the length of his cock. Simon nearly jumped out of his skin. It was a shock to his body, feeling someone else's hand on him after…well, longer than he could remember now. It felt so good, different yet familiar, and Jayne seemed to know just what touches to use, how much pressure where and when. In all the pleasure, Simon didn't notice Jayne had untied his pants and pulled them down for better access.

"Take these off," Jayne ordered in a voice that was as hopeful and pleading as it was authoritative. He unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants and Simon managed his cotton pants down to his calves, where he toed and kicked them off. Jayne stroked himself as his eyes roamed up and down Simon's body. Normally, Jayne could accurately take the measure of any man he met, but he had sorely underestimated the body hidden behind starched linen and brocade. "Lie back." Again, Simon obeyed. He lay on his back with Jayne on his side, somehow towering over him.

Jayne skimmed his hand lightly along the length of Simon's cock and teased the head with faint brushes of his fingertips until Simon began to squirm and the tiniest suggestion of a whimper escaped him. Jayne wrapped his fingers firmly around the shaft and rubbed his thumb across the darkening head. It was hard not to smile when Simon gasped and thrust up into his hand. "I just want to make sure you're having a good time."

Jayne's smug smile was swept away by the onslaught of Simon's lips and tongue. Even with his eyes closed, Jayne found the lotion and had the coordination to tilt open the bottle's top and douse his fingers with the lotion's rich slickness. Jayne let Simon lead the kiss, probing and exploring his mouth, as he snaked his hand between Simon's thighs and rubbed gentle circles against Simon's opening. Simon gasped against Jayne's mouth and spread his legs to accommodate Jayne's large hand. Jayne nipped at Simon's lower lip before drawing back.

Simon flinched and squirmed as Jayne's prodding finger slid knuckle-deep into him. The finger was immediately immobile. "No, I'm okay. It just feels…weird."

"You've never been with a man before, have you?"

"I never so much as looked at another man sexually. When you… "cleaned" my face in the shower the other day-" A gulp cut off Simon's ability to speak as the probing finger bent against his prostate. Glistening drops of pre-cum leaked from him readily each time Jayne crooked his finger. Each touch sent a jolt through his body, like a miniature orgasm.

"I can tell," Jayne whispered into Simon's gasping mouth, "you're so tight." Leaning his forehead against the other's sweaty brow, Jayne slowly withdrew his finger. "Are you sure you want me to be the first?"

"Don't ask me things like that. I may come to my senses at any moment and then where would we be?" Simon grabbed Jayne's shoulder as he felt the hulking body begin to inch away. "Wait. Look, I feel like I'm not sure what I want or what I'm doing anymore. … But I've come this far…and I want to know." He reached down to the open fly of Jayne's slacks and caressed his softened organ. It began to harden in his hand as he squeezed and pulled gently. "Please."

Jayne conquered Simon's lips with a brutal kiss, his own ardor beginning to shine through his decaying pretense. Pausing only briefly to fondle Simon's heavy, warm sac, Jayne thrust his finger into Simon again. This time, his touch was rewarded with an earnest gasp and a deep sigh. He prodded Simon's prostate firmly with each out-stroke and could not help himself but chuckle at the way Simon's grip on his shoulder tightened considerably. Jayne pulled all but the tip of his finger out when Simon began to flex his hips in time. "You ready for more?" With no trust in himself to speak coherently, Simon nodded emphatically as he buried his face in the joint of Jayne's neck and shoulder, biting with bridled enthusiasm. Unhurriedly, Jayne pushed two fingers inside Simon. The hand on his shoulder became a claw and the pleasant kisses and bites on his neck stopped. Jayne kissed Simon's cheek and temple. "It takes a little getting used to. Just relax and it'll start to feel good." When the fingers digging into Jayne's flesh loosened, he began thrusting his fingers smoothly in and out. Simon stifled a moan by biting onto Jayne's shoulder again. "How you doin' with it?" Jayne asked as he paused to massage Simon's prostate.

"Oh, fuck me," Simon huffed out.

Again, Jayne chuckled. "That's the idea." There was something deeply satisfying about pleasing the typically refined doctor in a way that made him seem ready to fall apart at the seams.

Simon pressed his body closer to Jayne's, grabbing Jayne's now throbbing erection and pumping it frantically. "I want it. I want you, now." Passion colored his voice with an alluring smokiness.

"Here, roll over. We'll do it on our sides."

Simon kissed Jayne deeply and squirmed in the small space until he was facing away, his back nearly against Jayne's chest and Jayne's erection nestling between his buttocks. Jayne pillowed Simon's head with one large arm and let the other roam freely over his body. Simon's fine skin was so pale and smooth that Jayne lamented the indirect artificial light from the cargo bay. 'He would be so beautiful in the moonlight.' Jayne pushed romantic notions aside and concentrated his attentions on Simon's hard cock, circling the head with his thumb at the top of each stroke. When Simon began to grind back against him, Jayne knew he was ready. His hand exchanged his interim lover's hardness for his own, guiding it into place. Kissing Simon's neck and shoulder, Jayne wrapped his arms around him tightly, one over his shoulder and the other across his ribs. The anticipation of pain could be worse than the pain itself. Jayne knew this better than most and he knew he could make the encounter easier and more enjoyable for Simon if he could keep him aroused.

Simon felt warm, safe, and strangely almost loved in the cage of strong arms as Jayne began to push his hips forward hesitantly. Simon willed his body to relax and accept the suddenly enormous intrusion. There was a flare of burning pain as Jayne's cockhead breeched the dauntingly tight ring of muscle, but it faded. Jayne had stopped moving and only held Simon close and kissed him tenderly. "I'm okay." Simon's voice sounded foreign to him, for its sudden roughness, "just, please, go slowly." He felt Jayne nod against him and one of Jayne's hands slipped down to stroke his faltering erection again before he began to move.

"Tell me about that dream of yours."

Like a writhing den of snakes, Pain and Pleasure twisted on Simon's features. He fought to take deep breaths, to relax his body. "Um, it was me and Kaylee…and you. You were touching her…then you touched me. You were stroking me." Simon paused to shudder and gasp as Jayne twisted his palm over the slick head of Simon's cock. "You put me inside her, then you …you entered her from behind." A wave of renewed lust rippled through Simon's body and his arms prickled with goosebumps. "You were looking at me, always looking at me…and I could feel you, feel your cock rubbing against mine. It was… fong luh hot. When I woke up, I was so hard I had to …jerk off. It was the first time in my life," Simon panted.

Jayne surrendered the hard organ that responded to his touch so readily and grabbed Simon's chin, turning Simon's head and arching his back to thrust his tongue into Simon's mouth. He pushed himself completely into Simon. The body that had been given to him willingly was hotter and tighter than any he had paid for in the length of his memory. The muscles in his hands and arms tightened as he fought to retain his control. The urge to ram into Simon fast and hard until he came was nearly overpowering.

"Jayne, I don't think- … it's too-"

"Shhh, don't worry," Jayne's voice betrayed the strain on his self-control, "I'm real close." He withdrew slowly and had to bite his lip to hold back a groan as he pressed forward again. Simon's body was like a tight, hot, relentless fist. His consciousness had narrowed to the joining of their flesh. Jayne heard Simon pant his name only distantly. Simon stilled reluctantly as Jayne shushed him. He was so distracted with his own pleasure that he had neglected Simon's. "I want to make you come first," he whispered against the shell of Simon's ear as he began to stroke him firmly. "You'll like it. It's gonna feel so good when you come with me inside you." A chill crawled up Simon's back as Jayne's words washed over him. He flexed his hips forward, thrusting into Jayne's hand. As Jayne's hard cock slid out of him slightly, Simon realized that the pain had gone. He pushed back and could not catch the moan that was driven out of him. Jayne held still, though it was truly a struggle, and let Simon alternately fuck his fist and impale himself on Jayne's throbbing member. "That's it. That's it. Fuck me, Simon. Show me you want it." Simon abandoned himself to the sensations as they sought to overwhelm him. Suddenly, one broad hand changed the angle of his hips and he felt Jayne shift slightly behind him. Now, Jayne's cock thumped against his prostate each time he moved. Simon's movements instantly became frantic and he nearly screamed as he erupted, spending himself in Jayne's hand. His voice was a wordless shout that flooded their narrow metal retreat. Jayne was spot-on in his prediction - Simon's orgasm was harder and longer than he thought humanly possible. It took over his consciousness. He couldn't feel the spongy mat under his body, the sweat-soaked hair on his forehead or Jayne's hand across his mouth as he continued to cry out. His vision was a solid wall of white.

"Jesus tittie-fucking Christ, boy! You're yellin' to wake the dead." Jayne growled into Simon's ear. He was thrusting now, earnestly and with all the savagery of nature. His pace had been steady and slow at first, calm and gentle, with a seriousness akin to solemnity. The sound of Simon climaxing and the pulsing of his cock as his seed splashed on the floor sent excitement through Jayne's body like snaking bolts of lightning. But it was the way Simon's already tight body gripped and shuddered around him that was more than he could resist. He grunted in harmony with Simon's panted moans and the air was solid with sound and the scents of exertion and gratification. Jayne's orgasm crashed through him like a great wave. He came so hard, it made his stomach hurt.

Once he had caught his breath and felt some certainty that his hands would not shake, Jayne let go of Simon and withdrew slowly, rolling onto his back. The space was narrow and Simon had to scoot his shoulders lower than Jayne's to be able to lay prone next to him. For a long time, they just breathed.

"You okay? Not too sore?"

"Not unbearably. Truthfully," Simon head dropped to the side and looked at Jayne, "I feel fan-fucking-tastic." They shared a smile then, perfectly companionable. Simon looked back to the low ceiling and enjoyed a sigh, savoring the way his lungs filled and his muscles flexed and released, a hundred parts and pieces working together so he could take one deep, cleansing breath. "Something else, truthfully?" Jayne assented by way of a small noise. "You were a lot more gentle than I would have expected…not that I ever thought about it before tonight."

Jayne propped up on one elbow and looked at Simon with an accusatory cast to his green eyes. "You thought it was gonna be prison sex, huh?" Simon looked away and opened his mouth to speak, not really wanting to lie, not really wanting to tell the truth. Jayne spoke instead. "Yeah, I'm just full of surprises."

"I didn't mean any offense."

"I don't get off on hurtin' folk. I do enough of that when I'm on my feet."

Now the silence was not comfortable and Jayne began to wriggle his way out of the hold, pulling his pants back up to his waist. Simon followed suit, tying the knot of his waistband tight as he stood and stretched. "It goes without saying that no one else should ever know about this."

"That must be why you're top three percent, that stunning grasp of the obvious."

"You're just a laugh riot, aren't you?"

"'Sides, ain't a man alive won't assume I forced you."

Simon just watched Jayne pull on his shirt and move the lockers in situ. He had been wrong about Jayne, considerably so. Maybe everyone else was too. Not knowing what to say after doing something like they had just done, Simon turned and started for his berth.

"Doc- Simon," Jayne corrected himself as Simon paused. "I had a dream on you once, too."

"Oh?" No response. "Do you plan to tell me about it?

"Maybe some other time," Jayne said with a smirk lifting one corner of his mouth.

Simon just smiled, shook his head, and walked away.

River, with hands on hips, was waiting for him in the middle of the passenger dorm. "Well, now I don't know what to think," she said with a huff.

"That's to be expected." Simon kissed River's forehead and walked casually past. "Go back to bed, mei mei."


End file.
